you're my heart
by sochra
Summary: Harry is upset about what happened to Cedric. He finds an unexpected friend in Draco but Draco has his own scars to heal.
1. Chapter 1 a unespectet alay

**I have a beta now she is corecting my horribel gramar at the moment al hail to i'm the creationist. I'm realy thankful she whants to help me out**

**You al know that i do'nt own eny of this if i did i whout have beter gramar**

No,I don't want to talk. Just leave me the fuck alone." Harry said then  
stormed out of the common room. He slammed the portrait of the fat lady. And  
started running why don't they understand? He just wants to be left alone  
for once and he knows the perfect place to do that.  
He turned around and walk to the black lake. There was a little forest. In  
the center of the forest there was an open spot it was a nice spot with white  
sand and deep blue water. It was his one private beach. He sat down on a  
rock.

"Finally some peace." He thought, He loved his friends but they just drive  
him nuts some times. After 10 minutes he heard a sound behind him. Please  
don't let it be Ron or Hermione. He thought when he turned around.

"What are you doing here!?" Harry screamed.

"What I'm doing here? I've been coming heresince first year. So what are  
you doing on my secret spot potty?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business Malfoy." Harry shot back.

"So you think its none of my business now do you? This is my secret spot and  
if some little git like you is wandering around than it is my business."  
Malfoy said while pointing his wand at him. "Now spill or I hex you to next  
year." He added

"Yeah, right Malfoy as long as you have your wand you're a real big shot. I  
dare you to face me without magic." Harry said.

"No problem Potter, I could throw you in to the fucking lake." Malfoy warned.

"I want to see you try." Harry laughed.

"Come on Potter." Malfoy practically whined.

"Fine." Harry finally agreed.

Draco ran towards Harry. But he didn't know how fast Harry was after years  
of ducking punches from Dudley and his friends. He ducks just a fraction from  
a second before Draco hit him. Draco flew over Harry's back and landed in to  
the mud beside the lake. Before Draco even noticed what happened Harry already  
had turned around so he was facing Draco again. He throws himself on him and  
held him in a firm grip.

"Now I think I win, Don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Okay Potter but please don't start rubbing it in my face or else  
I'll curse you." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Of course Draco." Draco's eyes went wide with shock. He stared at  
Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You just called me Draco that's the first time ever you called me by my  
first name." Malfoy now Draco stated.

"You might be about that. But that doesn't mean we're friends now."  
The-Boy-Who-Lived said in a Matter of fact voice.

"Like I'd ever want to be friend's with a muggle lover like you Potter."

"I'd rather be a muggle lover than a filthy future death eater." At that  
Draco's pale skin lost the little color it had. He jumped at Harry and start  
slapping him. Harry was completely startled. He never had expected Draco's  
reaction.

"Draco! Merlin's sake! Stop it!" Harry screamed.

"I'm not a death eater! I'm not like him." Draco yelled.

"Draco! Stop! I was just teasing you!" But it seemed nothing was getting  
through to him and Draco didn't stop hitting him.

"I'm not like him, Please don't say that." Harry was shocked, Because  
while Draco was screaming Harry saw tears welling up in Draco's eyes. There  
was something terrible wrong.

Harry took Draco's hands. He pushed Draco off of him and then he did the  
only thing he could think of. He pulled the Slytherin boy towards him and held  
him in his arms. He didn't know what was wrong. He just wanted to comfort  
the blond haired boy in his arms. Harry's robe was soaking through with  
tears.

Harry felt tears forming in his own eyes. He cried for the first time after  
Cedric's death. Together they just sat there crying.

Slowly Draco's breathing evened out. He untangled him self from Harry's  
arms. With his thumb he sweeped Harry tears from his cheek. And then he  
whispered "You know that I'd kill you if you ever told anyone right?"

"Like I would want somebody to know about this." Harry replied with a smile  
on his face.

"Yea, Your right." Draco shrugged his shoulders and turned his back to Harry  
and walks away slowly.

Harry just sat there for a while looking over the lake. Thinking about every  
thing that happened in the last 24 hours. The Triwizard Tournament, the death  
of Cedric and Finally what happened there. Had he just snuggled with his enemy  
of 4 years

After almost an hour Harry stood up and he walk back to the Hogwarts castle.  
Ron and Hermione sat down by the fire in the common room. Before they could  
say something Harry mumbled something about getting packed for tomorrow.  
Something inside of him said it would be a very quiet ride home.

July 31st.

Harry was sitting on the side of his bed. He already heard the sound of owls  
flying to his window. Just to be prepared he stood up and opened the window  
(Harry didn't trust Ron's owl).

One by one the owls flew inside Harry's bedroom. First there was Hedwig  
then 1 brown owl that looked like a school owl after that came the normal post  
owls (there were two of them Harry knows that there were from Remus and  
Hermione).

First he opened the package from the School owl as he expected it was  
Hagrid's. There was a big pot of home made cookie's. A weird looking card  
that sang 'Happy Birthday' And his letter from Hogwarts. Hermione send him a  
small muggle book Titled 'A Box of Bunny Suicides'. A faint smile appeared on  
the boy's face.

After that he opened Lupin's present, It was a large piece of parchment there  
was a note attached to it: so you never forget where you come from.

Slowly Harry opened the parchment he was stunt when he saw what it was. It  
was his family tree at every branch there was a small drawing of one of his  
ancestors. It was beautiful.

After that he opened the present that Hedwig had brought whit here. It was  
from Sirius.

He first read the letter Sirius has written him.

"Dear Harry, Happy 16th birthday! First thing's first my house is the new  
head quarters for the new Order of Phoenix, I want you to come here tomorrow  
at 9.00 PM so will send Moody and Shacklebolt to get you out of those muggle's  
house Hermione and the Weasley's are coming too.

With love Sirius.

P.S I hope you like the gloves."

Harry opened Sirius's present inside there was a brand new pair of flying  
gloves they were absolutely gorgeous. Harry felt happy for the first time  
since he left Hogwarts he was going to see his friends. After he put his  
presents away in his trunk he started packing.

Half and hour later he was almost done when he heard 2 owls entering his  
room. He turned around and saw Ron's little owl whit a ridiculously large  
package in his claws. And a complete black owl who was as big as Hedwig. Harry  
just stared at the black bird he was so beautiful.

A loud bang helped Harry out of his trance Pig had fell on the floor. Harry  
picked Pig up from the floor and gave him some of Hegwig's owl treats and then  
put the little bird in Hedwig cage. Then he looked at the package and saw that  
contain a sweater from , a whole lot of prank stuff from Fred and  
George, a gigantic flag of Ron's (and Harry's) favorite Quidditch team and  
a small pink bear that only could be from Ginny. After that he turned to  
magnificent bird he wondered where it came from.

Harry took the package from the owl and he read the note attach to it.

"Dear Harry,

Just to let you know there is more to people then you think.

Happy Birthday.

D."

The note only makes Harry more curious.

Inside the package was a large piece of parchment he gently unrolled it.

Harry was absolutely shocked, It was a painting of him sitting on a rock by  
the black lake. The painting was so beautiful and so delicate. It was just  
perfect.

Harry never knew Draco had so much talent. He liked to believe that he  
didn't think about what happen by the lake that day but that would be a lie.  
Truthfully he hadn't stop thinking about that moment since he was back at the  
Dursleys's.

He felt weirdly joyfully at the idea that Draco was thinking of him. He  
taught of how good it felt to comfort Draco. He looked so different that day  
so vulnerable like he could brake every second. With the drawing in his hand  
he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

FF

_____________________  
i31 Of August/i

"Harry do you everything packed?" asked.

"Yes, my trunk is already downstairs in the hall." Harry answered.

"Great,now of to bed. Tomorrow will be a busy day. And Harry do you know  
where Hermione and Ron are?" She asked him.

"No , I don't sorry." He told her.

"Hmm well then, If you see them please tell them to hurry up I want  
everything packet and ready for tomorrow."

"Sure thing as soon as I see them I will send them for you." He  
said with a smile Then ran up the stairs before he entered his room he knocked  
on the door besides his and he whispered "Ron,Hermione! Stop making out. Your  
mother is looking for you Ron!"

Slowly the door opened reveling two very embarrassed teenagers.

"Thanks for the cover." Rom mumbled.

"I don't know why you to have to hide it for everyone. I think they would  
be trilled having Hermione as a daughter in-law."  
"We just don't want too much attention right now." Hermione said. "So  
please Harry don't tell anyone." She added

"I know nothing." Harry laughed then went to his own room.

Harry's stomach was in a knot tomorrow he's going see Draco again. He had  
No idea what he was going to say too the blue eyed Slytherin. What if it was  
all a joke? but one look at the drawing he sent him and he know they shared  
some thing. He remembered the tears in Draco's eyes, what was it that he is  
afraid of. Harry wondered. Harry wanted to make sure noting could ever hurt  
Draco again he would protect him even if it was against Voldemort him self.

_________________

i1 of September/i

"Hey, Ron and I need to go sit with prefect's so maybe we see you on our  
rounds?" Hermione told them, Harry just nodded his head.

Harry waved at his friends and then he went looking for an empty  
compartment.

He put his trunk away and sat down. Harry stared out of the window. The  
landscape went by while the train drives towards Hogwarts.

The door slide open. He raised his head and he stared at the pair of icy blue  
eyes. In a second he averts his eyes he didn't want Draco to notice.

"Hey." Harry mumbled looking ad his shoes. "You're a prefect to don't you  
need to be with the Prefect's?" Harry asked

"I'm on my round checking if every thing is okay with everyone." He said.

"Everything is alright here." Harry told him.

"Are you sure Harry? then why won't you even look at me?" He questioned.

"Because I'm scared that if I do you noticed the feelings I have for  
you,But I can't tell him that he will think its one big joke." He thought as  
he lifted his head and straitened his shoulders.

"Maybe I just can't stand the sight of you Malfoy." Harry practically  
screamed. While he said that he saw Malfoy eyes harden.

"Fine by me Potter see if I give a fuck about you anymore." Draco stormed out  
of the compartment while doing that he almost bumps against Hermione.

"Get your disgusting mudblood hands of me!" He shouted.

"What is his problem?" Hermione asked Harry.

"He's Malfoy, does he needs a reason to be an asshole?" He asked


	2. Chapter 2 wher love blosems

**Chapter 2 whitout al the mistakes thanks to i'm the creationist. **

Draco didn't heard anything else other than the blood rushing through his ears. Why did Harry say that? Was there something wrong?

'Of cores there is nothing wrong' a little voice inside him said 'you to are sworn enemy's that's how he suppose to react.' 'Or did you really think you were worthy of him? Don't make me laugh your nothing but a filthy disappointment.' Draco recognized that voice it was his fathers. Always bringing him down like that but not this time he would have one thing that his father couldn't take away from him. He would make sure Harry will get to know the real Draco not the jackass he pretended to be all these years. But the boy who just wanted to be loved. And maybe then Harry will learn to love him like he loved Harry.

FF

After the feast in the Gryffindor common room

Harry was lying in bed thinking about what happened on the train. Why did he say that to Draco? It was impossible to forget the look on Draco's face when he said those horrible things to him. Didn't he swear less then 24 hours ago that he would protect him? And now he was the one hurting him. He needs to make sure Draco will forgive him. But how?

The next morning Harry dragged him self to breakfast. Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Harry you look terrible, Didn't you sleep last night?" She asked.

"Not very well no." Harry replied.

"Are you having nightmares?"

"No I'm not, I just have a lot on my mind." He answered.

"Like what?" Hermione prided

"Hermione! Please just leave me alone for five seconds!" Harry shouted.

"Hey mate, You don't have to be so rude to Hermione. She's just worried." Ron said.

"Yea, I know." Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione I'm just a little tense that's all." He apologized

"It's alright Harry, I forgive you." She smiled. The three of them sat down at the Gryffindor table. Then the morning post animatedly saw the black owl flying towards him. The bird landed in frond of him Harry immediately took the note from the owl.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It's private." Harry said then stood up and left the hall. Harry was outside looking for a private place to read the note. He entered an empty classroom and opened the letter.

'Dear Harry

I want to talk to you. Meet me tonight after dinner. You know where.

D'.

Harry's stomach was in a knot Draco wanted to meet him even after he said all those horrible things to him.

"Harry!? Harry where are you we're going to be late we have class." He heard Hermione.

"I'm here Hermione, What's our first class?" He asked

"Hmm, let's see first we have a transfiguration after that we have history of magic and after lunch two hours of potions and one hour divination for you, I have arithmetician. I can't wait!" Hermione sighed.

"Oh goody two hours with Snape and Malfoy, I can't hardly wait." Ron said sarcastically.

"Malfoy? What about him?" Harry wasn't paying much attention to the conversation until he heard Draco's name.

"Because we have two hours of potions and as always we have them with Slytherin's." Hermione told him.

"Of course. Are you okay Harry? You are acting rather strange." Ron asked.

"I'm fine Ron. Really I just didn't sleep enough." He told them. The three of them went down to McGonagall's class. Harry couldn't keep his mind on class. He just kept thinking about Draco. Harry was started to get nervous.

"Mister Potter, Why don't you have your wand ready like every other student!" McGonagall shouted.

"I'm sorry professor." He apologized.

At lunch:

"Harry, I know you didn't sleep well but please try to focuse." Hermione begged.

"I know Hermoine, Could you please stop nagging at me." He said angerly.

"She just want's to help Harry." Ron said for his girlfriend.

"I don't need help I need friends that won't treat me as if I was some little kid." Harry yelled.

"Harry please." Hermione begged tearfully "We're worried about you." She added

"Well don't I'm just fine."

"No your not!" Ron shouted. "If you were you wouldn't treating us like this. Something's wrong." Ron said.

"I can't take this I'm going to class." Harry said as he stood up and made his way to Posions.

What was he doing? he never had yelled at his friends like that before. They where his friends and they loved him. But he wasn't a little kid and they need to respect that. He heard foot steps coming down to the stairs.

"Potter what are you doing here?" Snape sneered.

"I have class in 5 minute's Professor." He said.

"Right like you would come early to my class, Where are your friends Potter?" Snape asked and Harry just shrugged.

"Hello Professor."

"Malfoy, a little early today too?, I need to get somethings ready for class, Wait here for the rest." Snape said.

"So you having a fight with Granger and Weasley?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't call it a fight just different opinions." Harry muttered.

"Now I don't storm out when I have a different opinion from my friends but if you do than it's okay I suppose." Draco laughed.

"You don't need to be so sarcastic you know." Harry frowned.

"Sorry I just find it strange that you tree are in a fight you always look so close." Just when Harry tried to answer they heard the rest of the class coming down. Malfoy leaned closer to Harry.

"It seems that we running out of time please tell me every thing tonight. After that he walked farther away from Harry. Just in time before the rest of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's came around the corner. Harry sat next to Neville. The rest of the day he didn't talk to Ron or Hermione until dinner.

"Harry we're sorry for what happened at lunch today. Me and Ron where wondering if you would come to Hagrid's after dinner with us?" She offered

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have plans. Maybe tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean you have plans?" Ron yelled.

"Ron we talked about this, Try to keep calm." Hermione warned.

"How in bloody hell do you want me to keep calm if he is sneaking around? We suppose to be his best mates." Ron

"I'm sure Harry has a perfectly good reason. Right Harry?"

"Yeah, Just trust me guys. I just need a little time for myself you know?"

"Of course, Harry we understand. But you know that you can always talk to us right right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I know, I gotta go guys. See you around later." Harry waved and left the great hall.

* * *

Draco looks over the water. Where was he? Would he come? Of course he wouldn't. Why would he? Draco stood up ready to leave when he heard a sound behind him.

"You came." He said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't say I wouldn't come." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No but you didn't say you would either." Draco said.

"I'm here now. Aren't I?"

"So what happened with Granger and Weasley?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing much really. They were just worried about me. And to by honest I can't stand it that everyone is thinking that I'm a little kid or something." Harry sighed.

"How can someone think you're a kid? I mean look at you." Draco replied. Harry's eyebrows rose.

"And what do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

"I just mean you know." Draco stuttered.

"No I don't."

"I just think you look very...manly, If you weren't looking so worried all the time you be the cutest boy in all of Hogwarts." Harry flushed at that

"Do you really mean that?" Harry asked. "Yes I mean it." Draco said. Harry leaned in to Draco and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"You're sweet Draco." He said with a faint smile. He turned around but Draco grabbed his arm and turned him back facing him.

"Is that all you gonna leave me with?" He asked. Draco pulled Harry towards him.

"I just basically told you I like you, I want more than a peck on the cheek." The Slytherin whispered in to the Griffondor's ear.

"What do you want then?" Harry asked.

"This." Draco said while pulling harry closer to him. Harry felt Draco's lips touch his. He felt how Draco's tongue separated his own lips and move gently inside his mouth. Where there tongues have a little battle until Harry gave up and let Draco rule the kiss. It was the greatest thing he ever done. Their mouth's separated and the two of them where gasping for air.

"I haven't ever been kiss like that." The blond said.

"I wish we stay like this forever."

"I know what you mean it was the fantastic." They leaned in and started kissing again. Draco hovered above Harry's neck planting small kisses all over it.

"You were driving me mad. From the first day I saw you I wanted to do this." He mumbled. "And even now you're here I'm still completely going nuts with desire for you." Harry groaned as an answer. Draco lifts his head up.

"We need to stop." He said with a trembling voice.

"What? Why?" Harry asked completely confused.

"Because if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop. And as much as I want it it's too soon. Please go." Harry looked at Draco.

"But?" Harry stuttered

"Please Harry I need some time to figure this out." Harry stood and left the blond Slytherin. While he walked back he couldn't help but smile. His lips still felt the gentle touch of the other boy's smooth and warm lips. While he was walking up to the common room.

The common room was empty. Harry didn't want to talk to his room mates just yet. So he sat down by the fire. Harry just stared in to the flames. He must have dosed off because he was awaked by someone coming down the stairs. He wanted to get up just when they started talking. Harry was lying perfectly still so they wouldn't noticed him there.

"Why did you ask me to come down? You know what happened if anyone finds out. It's not safe you know that as well as I." Harry was shocked because he recognised that voice imminently. It was George's. What was the red head doing here so late and who he was talking to? The other person starts speaking know.

"I know it's dangerous. But it's killing me being in the same room as you and not be able to touch you. Why is it so difficult? I don't want to hide my love for you any longer." Harry was now completely frozen he recognised the second boy's voice to. It was Fred. This couldn't be happening. Did the twins really love each other in that way? And now he now what was he suppose to do? Harry decided it was time to pretend he was waking up. He stretches himself out and makes a straddled face.

"Oh hey you guys, I must have fallen asleep I think I'll go to bed now. Good night." He said and left the room


	3. Chapter 3 dancing and weddings

**I know draco's b-day is not the 27 of december but it Works beter this way.**

**Once again thanks to ****i'm the creationist. For cheking my spelling**

Gryffindors common room

The golden trio were sitting down by the fire.

"So Harry are you bringing your mystery girl to the Halloween dance?" Ron asked

"Ronald!! I told you to be subtle!" Hermione screamed.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Harry asked his friends.

"Well Harry we noticed that you were acting different the last couple of weeks and Ron said you sneak out a lot so it was obvious that there is something going on. And because you're so happy lately we thought your maybe have a special some one." Hermione explained.

"Yeah and I'm really pissed that your not telling me I'm suppose to be your best mate."

"Excuse me? you two are jumping to conclusions. I do not I repeat not have a girlfriend." Harry said with anger.

"Harry calm down we just thought..." Hermione was cut off

"You thought wrong now please change the subject." Harry said.

"Okay whatever. Hmm Ron?" Hermione asked

"Yeah Hermione?"

"Do you know whats wrong with your brothers?" She asked "My brothers?" Ron questioned.

"Fred and George they're aren't speaking to each other, Its been going on for weeks." She said concerted.

"Oh that their just in some kind of fight I think it has something to do with a girl or something." Ron stated.

"It's weird to see the two of them not together. What do you think Harry?"

"Huh? Maybe Ron is right and their in some love fight or something." Harry muttered

"Maybe you're right." Hermione said. "Do you think I need to talk to them?" She added

"Hermione don't meddle so much. They will figure it out on their own." Harry warned.

"You know what I will talk to them you know...boys understand each other better." Harry struggled with an excuse.

"You would do that? Thanks Harry I'm really worried about them, We all need to stick together." Hermione smiled.

"Yea, I know Hermione. Now go take Ron to some quite place and do whatever you two do when you're alone." Harry teased.

"Harry!" Hermione giggled as Ron's ears turned red Harry chuckled. The two of them wandered off. Harry looked over the room and spotted Fred sitting in a corner. He walked up to the red haired boy.

"Hey Fred." Harry said.

"Oh hey, Is everything okay?" Fred asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in private."

"Okay sit down then." Fred said, While Harry sat down Fred cast a silence charm.

"Now Harry what seems to be the problem?" Fred asked. Harry knew that he couldn't tell Fred that he knew about him and George so he decided to try it with a different approach.

"Well it's not really a problem it's just that I don't think Hermione and Ron would understand and I really need to tell someone."

"Why did you come to me? If I may ask." Fred said confused.

"To be honest I think you're like me so it's going to be easier to talk to you. Because you know how it feels and stuff." Harry told him embarrassed.

"How what feels Harry?" Fred questioned.

"Hmm well liking blokes." Harry said shyly. Fred's eyes widened.

"You mean that you're gay?"

"Well yeah And I have a really great boyfriend."

"But??" Fred wondered.

"I don't think Hermione and Ron would approve."

"Approve of what harry? Of you dating boys or of you dating this one boy." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"So I see." Fred said with a sad smile. "I think we are even more alike than you think. How much do you love that boy?" Fred asked. Harry face lightens up when he answered Fred's question.

"He is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. It's like before I met him I was only half the person that I could be. You know everyone always told me that I was special but I never felt like I was until we found each other. It's so weird just the thought of him makes me warm and fuzzy inside. I know it's corny but there is no other way to describe it." Fred's smile grew wider when he heard the younger boy talking like that.

"Harry listen to me when you feel like that you shouldn't let anyone come between you and him. And if it means that you have to fight for that love than just do it because that feeling you have is the most wonderful thing you would ever experience."

"Your right. Fred promise me that you will fight too." Fred looked at Harry maybe the boy knows more then he lead on. "So how far have you gone?" Fred changed the subject quickly. The rest of the evening the two boy's talked about their love. Harry felt really good when he got to the boys room. When he entered Neville was sitting on the side of his bed.

"Hey Harry a package just arrived for you. It's on your bed." Neville stuttered.

"Thanks Neville." Harry smiled. Harry opened the box inside there was a beautiful costume a pair of black pants,a red shirt with a golden lion on his chest,a ruby red cloak and the most expensive looking mask he had ever seen. On top of the clothes there was note.

'Dear Harry

I hope you like the costume it's an exact copy of Godric Gryffindors gala outfit.

I've you want to you could were it on the Halloween ball. With the mask no one will recognize you. I will be masked as well too so we can share a dance.

Love Draco.'

Harry smiled of course he loved the costume finally a change to be with his love in public it's going to be great. Harry closed the box and hid it under his bed and went to sleep. Wishing Halloween will come sooner.

31 October

Everybody was getting ready for the dance.

"Are you sure your okay mate?" Ron asked his best friend who was laying in bed with a face that looked like he could throw up any minute (which he did by the way).

"Yeah Ron I'm fine, Now go of you don't want do be late I heard Hermione is going as Cinderella she must look stunning." Harry manged to say without barfing. "And I'm sure its noting a good night's of sleep can't handle."

"Harry Ron were in Merlin's name are you two?" Fred yelled while entering the room.

"Hmm well it's Harry he's sick." Ron told his brother.

"Sick? Hey." Fred said while raising his eyebrow at Harry. Harry returned Fred glance. Please don't tell him his eyes asked. Fred nodded

"Well nothing we can do about it if it's still this worse tomorrow you'll need to see Poppy.

"Okay you guys, You go off and have your fun." Harry said. The prince (Ron's outfit) and Fred (who was dressed in some weird Japanese school uniform and was telling everyone he was some manga and anime guy named Hikaru Hitachiin) left the boy's dorm. When they were gone Harry looked at his watch only 30 minutes till the influence of the poison he bought from Fred would wear off. He was so glad Fred didn't rat him out he just didn't want the rest to know what his costume would be. After half an hour he came out of his bed and put the costume Draco hade sent on. Before he put the mask one he mess his hair a little more because he knew Draco would find that irresistible. He collected all his courage and went down to the great hall. Right before he entered he saw George in exactly the same outfit as Fred (only his bang was on the other side). Harry smiled he maybe was the only one except the twins that had read Ouran High and he found the way the twin's had dressed slightly ironic. He stepped up to George and said.

"Kaoru? I think your Hikaru is waiting inside." George face went completely red but before he could say anything the stranger that talked to him already went inside.

Well no time like the present George thought while entering the great hall and went looking for his Hikaru.

Harry was amazed how the great hall was transformed it looked like a ballroom from the time kings and queens ruled the land whet loyal knights besides them. Next to one of the food tables he saw his on prince. For a moment he was frozen stiff he never ever saw Draco look that amazing. His trousers were almost to thigh to be dissent. He wore a green silk shirt (that looks a lot like Harry's) with a almost a life silver snake on the chest his hair was braided and bond together with a green ribbon his cloak was pinch black with green and silver snakes on the back. To top it all off he wore a Venetian mask almost identical to Harry's (only it had green accents in staid of red). But the most beautiful thing was the Slytherin's smile when he saw Harry. He walked up to Harry and bowed

"My prince." he said. Harry almost giggled.

"Don't you think you are drawing a little too much attention?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry my love." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "The masks we are wearing are hexed. As long as we don't tell anybody our names it's impossible to recognize us. Tonight where free so would you care to dance with me?" He asked as Harry took his hand and let him escort him to the dance floor.

"I think people are staring at us." Harry said while dancing.

"Of course they are?" Draco responded. "You are the must beautiful human being that ever walked these grounds." It was a good thing Harry was wearing a mask other wise Draco would see not only Weasley's could turn red.

"I'm not half as beautiful as you are." He replied. Draco smiled. "Now let's gave them something to really stare at." Draco said while pulling Harry to his chest. And there in front of everyone the two boys kissed.

"I think I love you." Was the reply from the blonde. Harry looks up into Draco's eyes.

"I think I do to." He said with a soft smile on his lips. The two lovers locked their lips back together. After almost 3 hours (the most heavenly 3 hours Harry had ever spent) Harry saw Hermione and Ron where getting ready to leave.

"I need to go mi amore? I need to be in my dorm before Ron or one of the other boys get there." With a final kiss they separated. While Harry entered the common room and he was walking on clouds. He loves me He loves me. Was all that was going through his mind. That night he fell asleep with the biggest smile anybody could have.

With the same feelings of happiness Draco went of to the Slytherin common room. Finally he met someone who thought he was worth something? Harry makes him feel wanted for the first time in his life. He was so happy he could sing. Unfortunately enough Draco's happiness was immediately disturbed when he entered his room and saw his owl.

'Son

The thought of you staying at Hogwarts for Christmas vacation is preposterous.

Ore did you really think you could get of that easy. If you did you're even more of an ignorant little brat then I thought you were. I hope for your one sake you're doing well at school.

L.D'

Draco sighed while sitting on his bed he should have known Lucius would not let him stay. He must tell harry that he was not going to be there for the holidays. It would be absolute torture not to look in those beautiful green eyes for so long. After hours of staring at the ceiling Draco finally fell asleep.

The next morning

Harry woke up when Hermione came to get Ron.

"Hey 'Moine, Morning Ron. How was the dance?" Harry asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"Disturbing." Ron answered. "Romantic." Hermione said at the same moment.

"So which one was it?" Harry asked.

"Well first I saw my twin brothers hitting on each other and as if that wasn't disturbing enough we saw a Slytherin making out with a Gryffindor.

"We don't know if they were or not." Hermione said.

"Hermione come on the ware dressed like Godric and Salazar for god's sake." Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"So what? They were the cutest couple there." Hermione replied.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I just mean that you saw they were so in love it was beautiful." She said with a dreamy voice.

"Beautiful?!" Ron screamed. "As if a Gryffindor would ever lower him self to a Slytherin." Ron sneered.

"Ron don't be so close minded. I wonder who they are." Hermione said. "If I didn't know better I would think you have a crush one of them." Hermione joked. Ron growled. Hermione smiled at him.

"But love you're the only one for me." She said. After that she kissed him and walked out to let them get ready for breakfast.

"Are you feeling better mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. Like I said I just needed some rest. You know Ron you shouldn't be worried about Fred and George." Harry said.

"Hmm." Was the only thing Ron said.

"I mean I saw their costumes and I think you should know that they probably were just acting." He laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously? Ron didn't you ever read one of those manga stories?" Harry asked amazed.

"Of course not." Harry pushed his hand trough his hair.

"Well in one of them there is a set of twins acting like they have the hots for each other because that's their way to attract girls." Ron raised his eyebrows. "What?" Ron asked.

"Hey don't blame me blame the Japanese." Harry responded. "Let's go down now I'm starving." He added.

At breakfast it was like the whole school was talking about the dance and the mystery couple. There were even bets on who it was. While sitting at the Gryffindor table he saw Fred and George sitting a little bit closer then necessary. Harry smiled at the red heads and wished them a good morning.

"And a fine morning it is especially when you have spent your night fighting." Fred replied

with a wink.

"I swear those two are getting weirder by the moment." Ron muttered.

When the owls flew in Harry saw Draco's owl coming his way.

'Dear Harry

Father has forbidden me to stay here during the holidays.

I already miss you love. Could I see you tonight?

Love. D'

After that another owl was already waiting this one was carrying two things a letter and some thing that looked like an invitation.

Harry first read the letter.

'My dearest cub

We finally did it! Me and Remus are getting married. The owl has an invitation to the wedding for the three of you. The wedding is on Christmas so maybe you could stay here until then. (after that me and moony are leaving for our honeymoon, Dumbledore is going to be there as well so he could take you guys back to Hogwarts after the ceremony.

With love your Sirius.'

Harry smiled at the letter from his godfather.

"Ron, Hermione what do you to think of going to my godfathers wedding?" Hermione screamed.

"Oh my God!! Did Sirius finally collect the nerve to ask Lupin? that's great Harry!! When is the wedding? Oh no I don't have a dress oh no." Ron tried to calm down Hermione and told her they would look for one at hogsmeade later that day.

After dinner harry went to his and Draco's spot. Draco was already there.

"Hi love. What was all that screaming from Granger this morning?" He asked with a smirk.

"She is just happy because Sirius and Lupin are getting married over the holidays." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"So it seems you're gone have a better holiday Than I." Draco said with a grin on his face.

"Come here my love." Harry said and he pulled Draco on his lap. "I'm still gonna miss you. I don't think I can be without you for so long." Harry added.

"Don't worry after the 26th of December I'm going to be here again."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that on the 27 I become 17 and as soon as that happens I'm living the manor an aperet to the gate of the school so I can spend the rest of the holidays with you." Draco grined.

"Draco you're never told me you're birthday was coming up!" Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't think it would matter."

"Of course it matters! Draco I love you." Draco smiled. "So is Sirius still calling you cub?" Draco smoothly chanced the subject.

"Yes. And I still don't like it." Harry frowned.

"But I think its cute." Draco muttered. "Its not cute for crying out loud!" Harry shouted.

"Don't be mad." Draco pouted. Before Harry could say anything he saw those puppy dog eyes and smiled.

"I could never be mad at you. But I finally got you the perfect nickname for you!" Harry said. "Oh and what may that be?" Draco questioned.

"Pup!" Harry said. "What! You're gone pay for that you little cub! Come here so I can tickle you to that.

"No please pup have some mercy." Harry begged.

After a few hours of playing around Harry and Draco got back at there dorms. "Good night cub." Draco laughed. "Night pup don't let the big bad wolf scare you."

"Of coruse not the big bad wolf is going to be you're wicked stepmother after he marrys Sirius." Draco joked.

"You're insane Draco."

"I know why else do I love you." He replayed. "Because I'm absolutely fabulous." Harry giggled. "Yeah sure cub. While they each went their own way Harry thought of what Draco said. When Sirius and Lupin got married he maybe finally got a family. It may not be a normal family but he was sure he gone love it.


	4. Chapter 4 painful memories

Harry Hermione and the Weasley's were sitting by the lake. Ginny and Hermoine were still talking about the ceremony. The boy's were talking about a whole other part of marriage and honeymooning. Harry didn't really follow the conversation. He was wondering how Draco was doing. He said he would leave his home the moment that he turned 17. So where was he? Harry was sure something had happened.

"POTTER!" Harry turned around a saw Snape walking his way. He didn't know what he had done but what ever it was Snape was not happy about it.

"Potter stand up and come with me." Snape said while pulling the small boy off the ground. Hermoine and Ron were standing up to.

"Only Potter." Snape snapped. After that he turned around dragging Harry with him.

"Professor? What have I done?" Harry asked. "Shut up Potter." Suprisely enough Snape didn't take the boy to the dungeons. But to the medical wing.

In there stood Dumbledore McGonagall and Poppy all around a bed.

"I brought Potter Professor." Snape told Dumbledore.

"What going on?" Harry asked. Dumbledore walked to Harry. On that moment Harry saw the person on the bed. He lay on his stomach over his back ware scars and wounds. Harry saw some wounds that looks like the were inflected whit a belt buckle. On the boy's right arm there ware several burns. His left was broken. The boy's face was so mangled that Harry barely recognizes it. And except of healing him whit magic the only thing that miss poppy did was changing compresses on his back. Harry tears himself from Snape.

"Draco! Draco!" Harry didn't care what his teacher thought he just couldn't see his love like this. "What have they done to you?" Harry turned around. "Why in hells name aren't you healing him! Can't you see he is in pain?" Harry asked.

"We can't Harry." Dumbledore said softly. "Of course you can help him. You're suppose to be to strongest wizard in whole the world!." Harry yelled.

"Listen Harry apparently young Draco's subconscious has put on a shield to protect him. Unfortunately the shield prevents all magic from getting in." Dumbledore explained.

"What happened to him?"

"We don't know Harry. Professor Snape found him at the gate. When we asked him what happened the only thing Draco said was your name and then he past out." The headmaster told Harry.

"W-w-what? you don't think I d-did this do you?" Harry stuttered.

"Of course not Harry. I saw you to at the Halloween dance." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. You boys thought I couldn't see through your masks but I could. We think you're the only one that can help him."

"How?" Harry asked. "Well it's possible that you can trough the shield. So maybe could bring him back to us." Dumbledore explained further.

"But professor I c-c-can't." Harry sobbed.

"Of course you can Harry. You to already have a special bond so it wouldn't be so difficult to enter his mind, But it could be dangerous." He warned.

"I want to do this."

"Okay Harry come and sit here." Dumbledore said while pointing the bed besides Draco's. "We going to give you a potion for that will open your mind." Harry nodded and drank the potion. "Now take Draco's hand and concentrate on Draco. Try to find him. We are gone leave you to alone so that you don't wonder off in our minds." When they left Harry took Draco's hand. "I'm gone bring you back." Harry whispered. "You belong to me." He closed his eyes.

"Draco where are you? Pup come back to me." Harry begged.

"Harry?" He heard the blond boy whisper.

"Yes Draco please I need you." Harry reached out for Draco.

"No! Don't touch me." Draco ran away from him. "Draco! Don't leave me." But it was too late. He saw Draco running trough a door. Harry run after him. When he opened the door. He left the dark room he was in an entered a dinner room. A small blond boy and his mother were sitting at the table. Harry immediately knew he was in someone's memories. "Look mommy." The small boy said. "Aw drake what a beautiful drawing is that for me?" She asked. "Of course mommy." The boy smiled at his mother. All of a sudden the door flew open and Lucius entered the room.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You stupid whore!" Lucius cursed.

"Lucius what's wrong?" Draco's mother asked.

"You have the nerve to ask me that? What about you wasting MY money to a fucking MUGGLE art class for that child of yours." Lucius slapped Narcissa in the face.

"Father please stop." A small voice said. "I'm sure mother didn't..." The small boy was cut off.

"You shut up I'll get to you when I'm done with your mother." Lucius pushed the boy. Draco landed with his head against the wall. Narcissa wanted to run to her son. But Lucius hand grabbed her wrist. "I'm not done with you. You little slut. So tell me why do you think it's a good idea to send your stupid little brat to some muggle invested place with MY MONEY?!" He shouted.

"He is your son to." She whimpered. "So you say." Lucius replied. "Yes he is! Don't you have eyes he looks just like you!" The woman cried.

"That doesn't mean anything. And I don't what that bastard in art class. If I'm stuck witht the little git I going to make sure he becomes at least a little worthy of the name Malfoy. After that he punched Narcissa in her stomach turned around kick Draco who was uncurious on the side and left the room. Narcissa walked to Draco.

"Hey little one wake up please mummy is here." She sobbed. Slowly Draco opened his eyes. "Mummy?" The little boy asked.

"Yes baby?" "Why is father so mad at me?" Draco questioned.

"It's noting love. He is just jealous because you have a talent that he hasn't." She lied.

"But mommy if me drawing makes father hurt you than isn't it better that I stopped. So father has no reason to do does things to you?" He asked.

"Sweetie listen to me. No matter what your father does keep on painting. You have a gift and it's important that you embrace that gift. Remember that as long as you draw and paint I will by happy regardless of what your father does to me. Do you understand?" Draco nodded. "That's my good boy." Narcissa said while hugging the six year old boy.

Harry felt his finger nails were penetrating his palm. His entire body was trembling with rage. The image slowly fainted away but before Harry could react there appeared an other. This time Draco was around 10. He and his mother where sneaking back in to the house. While taking of Draco's jacked Narcissa didn't noticed. Lucius coming trough the door.

"So and where did you two go to?" he asked amused. Narcissa's body forced slowly she turned around.

"Lucius I thought you where in Bulgaria till tomorrow." Her voice trembled.

"Apparently you were answer the fucking question. Were did you and the little bastard go to!" He yelled.

"You know perfectly well he isn't a bastard." Narcissa hissed. Lucius slapped her in the face leaving an imprint of his ring on her cheek.

"This is the last time I'll ask and if you don't answer me I swear I'm going to make you wish you were never born." Lucius grabbed Narcissa's hair and pulled her head back. "Where did you go?"

"We went to see Lupin." She answered. You little slut! Lucius push his wife from him. On his face was a disgusted look.

"So that traitor of a nephew wasn't enough for you? You want his little toy as well?" He growled.

"There is nothing between me and Lupin or me and Sirius. Sirius is like a brother to me."

"To bad your "brother" is in Azkaban." Lucius pulled out his wand and pointed it on Narcissa. At that point Draco pushed himself between his father and his mother. "Stop it father!" he yelled. "Mother didn't do anything. It was my idea she just came and looked for me!" Draco explained.

"So you wanna play the hero again? Crusio!" He cursed

"Noooo!" Both harry and Narcissa yelled. Narcissa ran to Draco. But Lucius was faster "Perfecticus Totalus!" The smile on Lucius face was just sickening. "So you wanna protect the little brat huh?" He turned back to Draco. Harry was already at Draco's side trying to help him not caring that this was a memory so he couldn't do anything. His hands went right trough Draco when he tried to puck him up.

"Now it's your turn you little mutt. Crusio." The boy starts twigging in pain."Wingardium Leviosa." Draco flew up. "Diffindo, diffindo, diffindo." Harry saw how cuts appeared on Draco's body. After that he just let the broken boy fell to the ground.

"Now it's your turn." He turned back to Narcissa. "Imperio. Come with me." He said. The two adults left the room. Harry was in shock was this what his love has gone trough? It was horrible. How much did he doing to see before he could save Draco. Harry was not entirely sure if he could bear watching while Draco went trough all of this. But he couldn't give up he needed to do this. Meanwhile the memory had changed again. This time Draco was 12 years old. He sat alone in his room. Harry heard foot steps. He saw how Draco stood up and braced him self.

"So son." Lucius spat. "Yet again have you managed to bring disgrace to your family." Draco bowed his head. "Look at me when I speak to you." Lucius screamed after that he smack the boy in the face.

"A Fitly little mudblood has done better than you in every class you have. What have you got to say for your self? Nothing father. So you really are as dumb as I thought. Turn around." He ordered.

"Father please." Draco begged. "I Said turn around! Crusio!" Draco fell on one knee his face showed nothing but pain. Lucius broke the spell.

"Now turn!" "Yes father." Draco replied and turned his back to his father. He also removed his sweater.

"Isn't that a good boy." Lucius sneered. "Acio belt." He said A black leather belt with a silver buckle with two snakes on it flew in Lucius hand. Lucius stared to hit Draco with the belt. Every time the belt landed on the blonds back Lucius smile widened.

"So boy aren't you going to scream for your mommy like the little coward you are?" Draco didn't respond. "I said scream you little bastard." Every word was underlined with a strike of the belt. When Draco didn't respond he stopped hitting the boy and used Crusio again. This time the blond fell on the floor.

"You're a little weakling. Always talking too much. You can't even handle a mudblood like that granger girl." He stopped the curse and started kicking the boy in the chest. Until he started coughing. Harry saw his love spitting up blood while his father was looking down on him.

"You're nothing but a disgrace to me and your mother." Draco raised his head. "Your wrong Mum loves me." This causes Lucius to laugh. "Do you really believe that you little pile of shit? You're nothing. You don't deserve love. Your mother was just acting or did you really think she cared about you and you're stupid drawings." He screamed.

"Yes." Draco whispered.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?"

"Yes! I believe mother cares about me and my drawings she loves them they make her happy." Draco said.

"Like anything you do can make her happy. You are the reason she is unhappy because of you she gets hurt. That is what love does to people it hurts almost as bad as this Crusio." Once again Draco felt to the floor in agony. After a final kick in the ribs Lucius left the room.

The memories just kept on coming. Some times it was just Draco who was getting abused and other times it was Draco and his mum. Harry felt more hopeless after every memory.

It hurt him so much to see his love in pain. Why couldn't he help?

And then the worst of all came.

Draco was sitting in his room as if he was waiting for someone. When Lucius came in.

"Hello father." Draco's voice was filled with hate and ice.

"Hello son." Lucius almost spit the last word out. "I think you know why I'm here."

"No I'm not Father. Indulge me please." This comment caused Lucius to slap Draco in the face.

"Don't give me that tone boy. I'm here to talk about you're birthday tomorrow. We going to have a special guest." He said wit an evil smile on his face. "And this special guest has a special present for you."

"Don't treat me like I'm a baby just come out and say it. Voldemort is coming."

"How dare you speak his name you little twit!" Lucius grabbed Draco's hair and placed his wand on his neck. "Go a head do it." Draco dared his father.

"Crusio." Once more Harry saw the pain on his lovers face.

"You listen to me you little prick. The Dark Lord is giving us the honor to give you the dark mark tomorrow at midnight. And I be dammed if I let you ruin things for me. Do you understand?" He asked.

"No Father."

"What did you said?" Lucius whispered. "I said no. I'm not going to take the dark mark." He said bravely.

"The hell you aren't." Lucius punched Draco in the stomach. "Oh do you think that little boyfriend of you can save you?" Lucius asked. For the first time harry saw fear in Draco's eyes. A satisfied grin appeared on the oldest Malfoy face.

"So tell me Draco do you believe he love's you?" Draco looks straight in the mans eyes. "Yes he does." Draco said forcefully.

"Oh he does? So I assume his little friends know about you." Lucius grabbed Draco's chin and whispers in to Draco's ears. "You really believe that the great Harry Potter, the boy who lived, savior of the wizard world is interested in YOU. You're nothing. He just uses you. I funny little boy toy. That's all you ever be and I'm going to prove it. Draco's face was completely white his eyes wet from tears.

"No! Harry yelled that not true pup. You know it isn't. Don't believe him." Of course nobody heard him.

"Obscuro." Draco was immediately blind folded. Lucius made a flick with his hand and ropes came out of his wand. These bonded Draco to the bed.

"There is just one thing that little potter boy wants from you. And I'm gone show you what it is." At that point Narcissa came in the room. Lucius what are you... "Oh dear god! Lucius untie you're son!" Lucius turns around and he yelled "Avada kedrava." After that he turned back to Draco. "You you killed her!" Draco cried. "She was getting on my nerves." Lucius laughed.

"You're gone pay for that." The younger blond warned. "Oh my dear little Draco. I don't think you're in the position to threaten me. Now don't go anywhere I'll be right back." After that he turned around walks over Narcissa's body.

5 Minutes later the blond man was back in the room carrying a large bag. He dropped it at the side of the bed. "This gone be fun after all these years I finally get what I want." An evil grin appeared on the mans face.

Lucius made a fire and out of the bag he pulled an iron bar. He placed the bar in to the fire. "That's for later." He said. "First we going to play with this. He showed Draco the knife in his hands. Slowly he walks towards the boy on the bed. He moves the blade toward Draco's neck. Very gently he moves the knife over the boy's body until he is at his chest. Than Lucius pulled the knife over Draco's chest. Draco screamed. When the knife not only cuts his shirt but also his skin. Blood weld up from the cut. "Such a pretty color. Does it remind you of your little boyfriend?" Lucius smirks while his head moved closer to Draco's body. He started to lick the blood on the boy's chest. Draco shivers.

"Father please stop." But Lucius just ignored the boy's words. And he made different cuts along Draco's chest. After every cut the blond male run his fingers trough the blood so Draco's chest was almost immediately red.

After that he removed what was left from Draco's shirt. With a quick spell Lucius freed his son and turned him over on his still painful chest. Draco moaned. "This is only the beginning you little bastard." After these words Lucius took a whip out of his bag and start hitting his son with it. He enjoyed it when he saw how the little metal disks that where at every string of the whip, digging their way into the boy's soft flesh. Harry saw how hard Draco tried not to scream but after 17 lashes from his fatter tires where falling on the bed. After 20 or so more Lucius finally stopped.

"Now for the fun part." Lucius sat down at the bed and almost gently started to take the boys pants off. After that he opened Draco's legs with a spell. After that Lucius took the iron bar from the fire. The only thing Harry could see was pure pleasure on the mans face when he preset the wide hot bar against Draco's tights. Finely the blond boy stat screaming. At this the older man instantly came hard. "Draco Draco Draco. If you think making me horny with your screams will hurry things up I might disappoint you I'm only just getting started." At this he took a finger of his son's hand and put it in his mouth. After sucking it for a while then he bite down until blood drip out of his mouth.

Harry couldn't help himself and threw up at the sight of what the older blond was doing to his on son. "How could anybody do this to his little pup?" He wondered.

After almost half an hour of torturing Lucius takes of his pants and reviled a rock hard erection. Draco's left aye was swollen from a punch but his right widened. Lucius positioning him self at Draco's entrance and with one hard thrust he entered his sons body. He moaned. "Such virgin you are. I bet you like it this way just like your little slut of a mother."

It amazed Harry that after all his lover had been though he still found the courage to yell at his father.

"Don't you dare talk about mum that way. After that Lucius start thrusting. It didn't take long until a satisfied grunt came out of the man's mouth. "You're quite satisfying." He said while pulling him self out. "But I think I like to hear you scream some more." That said he took Draco's arm and pulled it back until he heard a crack.

Harry sank to the floor at the sound his boyfriend made. After that Lucius pulled his pants back on and walked to the door. He turned to his son. "The dark lord will be here soon and than you going to be a death eater if you liked it or not." After that he left. Draco crawled from his bed towards his desk he pulls out his wand and with the last piece of strength he had he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts where he lost conscientiousness.


	5. Chapter 5 After the pain

**Again thanks to i'm the creationist for keeping the mistakes to the minimum.**

**You al know I don't own the charachters.**

After this everything disappeared and all Harry could see was white. In the middle of all the white he saw a little figure curled up. Harry walked to this figure and saw it was Draco. But not the Draco he knew. It was like the Draco in the beginning of the memories a little kid. His arms where wrap around his knees and his head rested on them. When Harry came closer the boy looked up. Harry saw the tears in the child's eyes. He felt his on tears running freely down his cheeks.

"Please don't hurt me." The boy whispered. Harry sat down on his knees so he was the same height as the boy in front of him. "I will never hurt you. Why would I?" The-Boy-Who-Lived asked.

"Because I deserve it. I'm no good at anything. I'm just worthless. It's my fault mother died. Nobody wants me because I'm nothing." The pitiful boy muttered.

"That's not true." Harry said. "I know you are an artist you're paintings are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It's not yours but Lucius' fault you're mother died. And I want you because for me you are everything I ever wanted." The boy looked at him in disbelieve.

"You are ashamed of me." He said. "You don't want anybody to know about us all we do is lie and sneaking around."

"That's not true Dray sweetie, I didn't tell anybody because I was scared for you. I wanted to protect you. I hoped that this way you're father wouldn't find out. I wanted to prevent what happened to you." Harry explained.

"You're lying!" Draco screamed.

"No pup I'm not. Listen to me you are the most imported thing in my life. I know I can't live without you. So please come back with me." Harry began to beg.

"Why? Here there is no pain. Nobody can touch me. I'm save." Draco smiled.

"But you will be alone here. Nobody will love you here. Come back and let me love you. Please if you won't come back you will die." Harry sobbed.

With sad eyes Draco looked at Harry. "I think I deserve that" He whispered. Gently Harry grabs the boy's chin and made him look in his eyes.

"Please Dray don't speak that way. I know I'm selfish but I need you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I promise I tell everybody about us. As long as you come with me."

"I just found you and I don't want to lose you. I wish you could see you're true self in my eyes than you could know how special you were." Harry stood up.

"Where you going?" The boy asked.

"Home but only if you come with me." Harry held out his hand. He saw how slender fingers tangled with his. Not the fingers of a boy but those of a man. Harry looked right in the silver eyes of his love.

"As long you are with me maybe I can handle it." The blond said. Harry smiled and hugged Draco.

"I will always be here for you." He whispered in Draco's ear.

Harry woke up he still felt Draco's hand in his. Slowly he turned his head. He saw how Draco was looking at him. A small smile appears on the raven haired boy's face.

"You're back he said." Draco nodded but a flash of pain darkened his eyes. Harry stood up "You're hurt I will go get madam Pomfery." He walked to the door and opened it outside Dumbledore,Snape,McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were waiting.

"Madam could you come in." Harry asked "Draco is in a lot of pain." The nurse followed Harry back in. Harry walked to Draco's bed and held his hand. Whispering to Draco while Madam Pomfrey healed him. After that the nurse gave Draco a dreamless sleep potion. She turned to Harry.

"Maybe you should go to you're dormitory boy. I think you need the rest." Harry looked up at her. "Thanks but I promised Draco I wouldn't leave him alone." Harry explained.

"Well he is under a very heavy potion right now. So I think you could get your pajamas and come back down without waking him up." She smiled at the dark hair boy as he ran out the hospital wing. It was long ago that she saw so much love.

Harry entered the empty dormitory he ran upstairs opened his trunk pulled out some night wear. And stay just long enough to write Ron and Hermione a note. That he was sleeping in the hospital wing for the night that he was fine he would explain it in the morning.

After that he ran back to Draco. Where he snuggled up against his boyfriend. Harry protectively wrapped his arm around the Slytherin's waist. "I love you." He whispered in Draco's hair. After that Harry fell asleep.

The next morning

Harry woke up at the sound of an argument. A little smile appeared on his face when he recognizes the voices of his best friends.

"What do you mean we can't see him! I thought he was okay!" Harry heard Ron scream.

"Calm down ; Mr Potter is still a sleep as soon as he wakes up he will come and talk to you two." She said calmly.

"Pomfrey please tell us what's going on." Hermione begged.

"Harry's been there for two days and we found yesterday was this note that he is fine. But why is he here if he is okay?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but I think it's up to Mister Potter to tell you that." She was becoming annoyed at the students.

"But-" "No buts now go to breakfast!" She rushed them. After that Harry heard his friends leave. With a smile on his face he turned his head toward the boy besides him. He saw Draco was already awake. He looked sad.

"What's the matter love?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Draco replied. Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes.

"Do you believe him? Do you think I'm ashamed of you?" Tears welled up in Draco's eyes. "Why else are you not telling your friends?" Harry cupped his boyfriend's cheek.

"The only reason I haven't told them is because I was scared that your father would find out. I thought I was protecting you. I promise after breakfast we going tell them. I want the world to know what you mean to me." Draco smiled and pecked Harry on the lips. "I love you." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6 Coming out

**Finally chapter 6 I'm sorry it took so long but I'm really busy whit school. It's just mad how much work they give us. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I find time to write it. I hope I can finish it before the exams but I can't promise. Once again I wane thank I'm the creationist for being my beta.**

**You all know that I don't own harry potter if I did I whout be English.**

After breakfast.

"Pub?"

"Yes Harry?" Draco replied.

"Do you want do stay here or come with me?" Harry asked.

"Please let me come. I don't want to be alone." He said embarrassed.

"Of course you can come but I have to warn you its not just Hermione and Ron." Said Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I have asked my godfather's to floo over here. So I can tell all the people I care about that your mine and that we are in love." Draco swallows and lifted his chin up. "Can I ask Sev to come to?" He asked "He is the only one that I consider family I want him to know to."

Harry smiled "Of course he can love. I wonder who while make the most fuss Snape or Ron." Harry joked. "Would you like some of you're friends to come to?" Harry asked

"The only friends I have are Blaise and Pansy and there both home for the holiday. And Sev would never make a fuss he's a Slytherin remember."

"We will see." Was all Harry said. "Would you go fetch Snape then? I think he will hex me as soon as he sees me." Harry said with wide eyes.

"If he try's I will kick his arse." Draco told him. Harry bends over and kisses the blond teen "

"I'm sure you would Dray."

"I better get ready then." Draco said. Harry looked at him with confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean my little cub is that no way in hell I'm going to let you tell Granger,Weasley ,your godfathers and uncle Sev that we are together when I am still in my pyjama's." Harry chuckled. "You're to vain my little pup." "I'm not. I'm a Slytherin we have our pride. And don't you dare call me that when your godfathers can hear it. What in heavens name would they think of me?"

"They would think the same think I think that it's just too adorable that when I call you that you blush." Harry answered joyfully. "Harry I'm serious they are your family and I want to let them at least forget the fact I'm a complete git."

Harry takes Draco's hand. "First of all you're not a complete git you're the most wonderful person I know. No Draco don't anything I'm not done yet." Draco closed his mouth again. "Second if they don't like you than that's their problem not ours. And third they're your family too you know?"

Draco looked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Sirius is still you're mothers nephew so he is as much you're family as he is mine. Maybe even more because of the blood thing." A little smile appeared on Draco's face.

"I forgot that me and mom were not allowed to talk with him and Lupin." Harry put his arms around him. "I know love." He said as he kissed Draco's head. Draco lifted his head and kissed Harry's mouth. "Have I told you how amazing you are?" Draco asked as Harry smiled.

"Not half as amazing as you are." Draco blushed. "Thanks love but I really need to get ready." With a final kiss Draco got out of bed. He put his robes on. After that he turned to Harry. "So I'm ready to get Sev. Where do I take him?"

"Up to the seventh floor we will be waiting in the hallway." Was Harry's response. "

See you soon love." Draco whispered before he left the hospital ward.

Half a hour later at the Seventh floor

"Draco. I love you like you were my own son. But why in heavens name did you interrupt my preparations for my lessons and practically drag me up the steers to the seventh floor?"

"Because I have something to tell you." Draco replied. "Now stop squirming and just come already. We are almost there." After that Draco and Snape walked around the corner and saw Harry waiting at the hallway.

"Potter." Was all Snape said. Harry smiled at his potions professor.

"Good morning professor would you follow me please." After that Harry turned around and a door appeared in the wall in front of him. "Would you be so kind/" Harry took a bow and let his professor in. Snape smirked at the boy. He had a pretty good idea of what his godson and the Potter boy were going to tell him. After Snape entered the room of requirement Harry took Draco's hand he looks at the face of his lover. "Are you ready pup?" He said. Draco squeezed his hand. "Its now or never I think." A small smile appeared on both the boy's faces. Together they enter the room.

It was a cosy sitting room. The walls where a dark green with a golden band at the top and bottom. The fireplace was decorated with a silver lion on the right and a golden snake on the left. The seats where red and green whith little gold an silver decorations. It was the perfect mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. There were 3 love seats they where occupied by Sirius, Lupin, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione. Snape stood by the fire place. On the floor before the twin brothers sat Ginny with strangely enough Luna Lovegood on her right.

Sirius was the first that noticed the boy's entering the room. His eyes widened when he saw that the boys holding hands. He bent over to Lupin and whispered something in his ear. Lupin smiled when he look up at the two boys. Harry choughed to get everybody's attention.

"Hi." He said whit a quiet voice. "You're probably wondering why we ask you to come. First I want to apologize for interrupting your honeymoon." Harry smiled at his godfathers. "But it's something really important and I want all you guy's to know it."

"If it's so important why are those filthy little snakes here?" Ron said with a sneer in his voice. Draco tightens his grip on Harry's hand. Snape clenched his teeth together. And Harry turned around to face Ron.

His eyes full with rage and his wand in his hand. "And who do you mean by that comment?" he almost hissed. Ron was shocked with his friend reaction. He took a step back before he answered.

"Like you perfectly know I mean Snape and Malfoy. Their both ugly lying snakes. They can't be trusted. Snape is a death eater and probably so is..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENSE!" Harry screamed of the top of his lungs. Ron's mouth fell open and his eyes widened and his face went completely red. He was ready to scream back when Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder. She turned her boyfriend to face her "Ron calm down please." From the corner of her eye she saw Draco doing the same with Harry. That was interesting she thought before turning back to Ron. "Look I know you don't like Slytherins but I'm sure if you give Harry the chance he will explain why there here. So would you please sit down and be quiet for a while. For me?" she said turning on her puppy dog eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

He glared at her but lowered himself back in his seat. His arms a cross his chest and his eyes narrowed. "This better be good." He thought.

The twins glared at their brother. "Does he really not see it?" Fred thought. "Yea, I know he is as blind as a bat." Fred heard his brother's response in his head. Fred smiled at his twin. "I think their really brave you know." Fred sent to his brother. "It must be nerve wrecking to tell us. Not knowing how we are going to react and all." "the only thing we can do is stand by them." Was George's answer. Fred nodded.

In the meantime Draco had calmed Harry a little. His face was no longer red but as white as snow. The only reason he didn't jump up and hit the red head was because of Draco's warm hands on his back. "Please love." He whispered in Harry's ear. "I don't want to be the cause of you to fighting. He doesn't know. So please don't be angry at him." Harry relaxed a bit. "I don't know why anybody ever thought you where evil. You're the sweetest person on this world." Harry whispered back. At that Draco smiled.

He stood up and straightens his back. "Because Harry is a little upset maybe its better that I tell you." Draco proclaimed. "Since when is it Harry?" Ron muttered under his breath. Luckily Hermione was the only one to hear it. She gave Ron a slap on the head and hissed. "Be quiet."

"Well I'm not a person who lengthens his own torture so I think its best to just say it." He and took a deep breath before continuing. "Me and Harry are dating. Where together since the start of the school year. And we love each other." After that a lot of things happened at the same time. Ginny jumps up screaming.

"That is so fantastic Harry you're great together." Luna smiled and said. "It seems the nargles had got to you too. Just like with us." Sirius hit Snape on his shoulders. "It seems your godson finally realized that there meant to be." He said laughing. Lupin said nothing. But just pull both in a tight hug. Fred and George where dancing around and were singing. 'All I need is love.' Ron on the other hand was frozen. He opened his mouth just to close it again his eyes almost popped out of his head. When he was finally able to move he got up walked to the door and slammed it shut behind his back. The whole room went quiet . they all looked at the door.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said. "You now how he is. I will go talk to him." With that she followed her boyfriend outside.


	7. Chapter 7 making chocolat

**Whihaa finaly i found a new beta **

For a moment it was deathly silent in the room. Luna breaks the silence. "Don't worry Harry it's just the nurgels talking." she says, putting her hand around Ginny's waist. Harry raises his brow.

"So when did this happen" he asks, pointing to Luna's arm.

"Probably when you where busy seducing Draco."

"Excuse me I did not seduce. We fell in love." Harry respond.

"Kawaai." The twins screamed. "You two are just too adorable." George said, jumping around.

Snape rolled his eyes. He walks up to Draco and the golden boy. He lays his hand on the blond boy's shoulder "I hope you guys will be happy together." He turned to face Harry. "if you hurt him. I kill you."

Harry smiles and pulles his Slytherin closer to his side. "I promise I'll take good care of him professor."

The dark haired man smirks and leaves the room. "Bye uncle Sev." Draco calls after him.

"I think we're going to have to leave you now." Lupin says.

"Yeah, you're right. Well cub I hope you and your little pup will be as happy as we are." Sirius told them. After hugging both boys the werewolf and his lover left the room.

"So now the oldies have left. we wanna know everything." Fred said. The teens talk for hours until the girls Draco and George fall asleep.

"So" Harry said. "Now you know everything about my love life. Are you going to tell me how things are going between you and your mystery boy?" with a small smile Harry looks at the sleeping twin.

Fred looks at Harry in shock "You know, don't you?"

Harry nods "Don't worry I promise I won't tell anybody."

"How?"

"Well remember that night that you two 'woke me up' in the common room?"

Fred nodded.

"Well I wasn't asleep and I heard you two talking. I didn't want to embarrass you so I didn't say anything then."

"So you don't think it's wrong and unnatural?"

Harry shrugs "I'm not a big fan of judging people. But I know it's not going to be easy for you two. I mean it's never easy to be like us. But unlike Draco and me you two can never go public. Can you handle it to hide you're relationship from not only the wizard world but also from you're friends and family?"

With a heavy sigh Fred answered "I know I can just as long as he's at my side. But I know it hurts him. He's slipping from me. Mostly he's just the George he always was. But I feel it. He closed parts of his thoughts for me we never did that before. Last week a saw him burning his Kaoru costume." Fred buried his head in his hands.

Harry laid a hand on the red heads shoulder. They sat in silence, broken only by the older boy crying. When Fred's sobs started to diminish, Harry began to talk. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, the only one who can know that are you two. Just remember that I will always be here for both of you."

A small smile appears on Fred's face. "Thanks mate" He says, hugging the younger boy. "Just to be able to talk to someone is great."

Harry smiles "So what do you think? Should we wake up these sleepy heads and make sure they sleep somewhere more comfortable?"

"I think that's a great plan." Fred said and Harry gently shook George awake. Telling him that if he doesn't want to have a real nasty back pain in the morning he needs to sleep in a bed of some sort. He didn't bother to wake Draco. After his friends left the room he simply transfigured the couch to a bed and crawled in beside his lover.

**February **

More than 6 week's had past since they told their friends about them and by now the whole school knew that the Gryffindor golden boy was in love with the Slytherin prince.

The opinions where divided. The Hufflepuffs thought they where the cutest couple alive, the Ravenclaws where smart enough to keep their thoughts to themselves, only 2 Slytherins where okay with it, the rest felt betrayed by Draco and ignored him most of the time. Most of the Gryffindors accepted Harry's choice but some where talking about the fact that Harry must be under some kind of spell. But thanks to the twins and Ginny those rumors died a quick death. Draco was heading to the kitchens. He had the perfect plan to surprise Harry at Valentine. First he had practically forbid his boyfriend to buy something for him. It wasn't easy. He had threatened that if Harry bought him something he wouldn't go near him for a month. He hoped Harry would listen. Otherwise his perfect plan would be ruined. And that just wouldn't do, he was a Malfoy after all. Lost in thought's he didn't notice the red head at the other end of the hallway until he heard him call "Malfoy!! I need to speak to you"

Draco lifted his head and stared right in the freckled face of one Ronald Weasley. "Hmm.. Hi" he said, looking down the hall for help when the Weasley attacked him. No one was there.

"Don't look like I'm going to kill you. If I was going to that I already hit you whit a curse" Ron said.

Draco raised a eyebrow. "Ok. So what do you want?" he asked.

"Talk." the redhead answered.

"Are you sure I'm the one you need to talk with?" Draco looked at the best friend of his lover.

"I'm going to talk to Harry. But I think I need to do this first."

"Fine by me. But if you don't mind come with me to the kitchen, I have something important to do."

Ron shrugged his shoulders and followed the Slytherin .They stayed silent until they entered the kitchens, where Dobby greeted them. "Master Draco. We have everything ready for you." he said with a bow, before leaving the two boys alone in the kitchen. Draco walked up to the work top where he puts some chocolate in a bowl, whitch he put on a large pot of boiling water.

"What in havens name are you doing?" Ron asked when he saw Draco cleaning a mal whit a cotton ball.

Draco turned around and looked at the other boy. "I'm making my boyfriend a valentines present." he said with a small smile. " You can help if you want and maybe I will make one you can give Hermoine."

Ron was in shock. That was the first time he saw Draco smile let alone offering help to somebody. He looked at the boy in front of him. It wasn't the Malfoy he know. It seemed to be a different person. Maybe this was the reason Harry fall in love with him.

"Hello, earth to Ron"

When he looked up he saw Draco waving his hand in frond of his face.

"I'm sorry I must have spaced out ore something." He said.

"Yeah, I think you did. So do you want to give me a helping hand?" Draco asked, giving one of the mals to Ron. "Clean it whit the cotton ball. Be sure you don't miss a spot otherwise the chocolate will not shine properly. I need to check on the chocolate before it burns. When you're ready with the mal you can hold the bowl for me while I make sure the chocolate is just right." Draco explains. "So you wanted to talk with me?"

"Hmm yes. It's about you and Harry." Ron looked very nervous saying that.

"Go on." Draco said, working on the chocolate.

"Well to be honest I just wanted to ask for forgiveness. You know, about my behaviour."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "So what changed your mind about me." he asked.

"Harry did."

"I thought you to don't talk to each other for the past 6 weeks?" the blond said with a hint of the old Draco. "Here the chocolate is fine, put it in the mal like this. After that you shake the mal until all the air is out of it. And then you turn the mal upside down, above the bowl, so that you have a fine layer of chocolate. Now we put them in the fridge and make the filling."

It was strange but once again Draco surprised Ron. "We're not. Talking I mean" Ron explains when Draco came back from the fridge. "But contrary to what every body thinks I do have eyes. I mean when we left school last year he was miserable. We tried everything. Nothing worked. Until last September. He laughs even when he thinks nobody was watching. For the first time sinces the triwizard tournament he is truly happy. When I learned that you ware the one that makes him happy I was choked. But I'm still his friend and it would be selfish of me to stand in the way of it."

Draco smiled. "And why are you telling this to me? Like I said before, isn't this something you shout tell Harry?"

Ron looked at Draco and how he was making the filling for the chocolates hearts. "I know that he loves you but I wanted to make sure that you love him."

"And how are you going to discover that?"

"I think I already did." Ron said smiling. "I mean. I never thought that I see the day that a Malfoy was making chocolate hearts for somebody. And without magic. And lets not forget the fact that the whole time we were talking you didn't insult me or my family."

Draco tasted the filling. "It's perfect. What do you think?" He handed Ron a spoon. "You know I wasn't like I wanted to do those things. I was protecting mom."

Ron saw a shadow crossed the Slytherins face. And although everybody thought he was a little daft Ron knew when to shut up. So he pretended he didn't hear that and chanced the subject. "So do you have any idea what Harry is gonna give you?"

"Nothing. I forbade him to give me anything." Draco answered.

"Why in havens name did you do that." Ron almost screamed.

"Because I know how much he is into Japanese stuff? And in Japan you give Honmei Choco to your love on Valentine's Day. A month later on white day the one you love gives something back to you."

Ron did something Draco didn't expect. He starts laughing. "So basically you just admited to be the girl in the relationship." Draco's face expresses pure horror. "How?"

"Please Draco, my brothers are even more into that stuff than Harry. They give me lectures about Japanese traditions every free moment."

Draco's face was blood red. But he still managed to hold his Malfoy pride. "Right." He said "I think we can finish the hearts by now. And Ron?"

"Yeah"

"If you tell anybody that I'm the girl I'm gonna kill you."

"As long that you know that if you hurt Harry I'm not only gonna kill you but I will make you suffer." Ron's tone was serious now.

Draco looked at him. "I would never do anything to hurt him. He is the only one I can trust." After that revelation they worked together on the chocolate hearts. They even wrote the names of their love on top in white chocolate. When they were done, they cleaned the kitchen and left to their dorms.

**3**


	8. Chapter 8 Nigtmare

Hi long time no see. I'm weally weally towwy (pupydog eyes.) I was very busy whit classes and stuff. My pc decided to die on me and after it was fixit word didn't do eniting any more so I needed to wait until my brother in-law found the cd.

I'm also whiteout beta at the moment so if somebody is whiling I will eternal grateful.

It's a short story but it yust feld nice to ended there.

February 14

Draco wakes up in the arms of his golden boy he smiled down at him. Whit a small smile he bowed his head and whispers to Harry's ears. "Wake up my Grifoendor. It's Valentine and I'm gone spoil you rotten." After that he starts nibbling at Harry's ears. Harry made the most erotic sound before opening his eyes. He turned his head and gives Draco a small peck on the lips. "I thought you didn't want to celebrate valentine." He mumbled. "What ever gave you that idée?" Draco asked. His eye's holding a sparkle wordy to compete whit Dumbledore's. "You did" He said. "You prohibit me to plan anything. You said you wouldend kiss me for moth's if I buy you a present today." "I did do that didn't I?" Draco chuckled. But that didn't mean I didn't wane celebrate. Here open your present." Draco pulled a box out of his bag and gave it to Harry. "That's not fare I didn't got you something." Please Harry just open it. You will understand." Harry removed the ribbon and paper from the box. After one looked inside he smiled and turned his head towards the blond boy. "So I figger you want a present on white day then?" "You better." Was Draco's response. After that Harry took the big chocolate heart out of the box. He noticed the letters on the heart ware enchanted to chance from Slytheriens into Grifoendors colors. "Its dark chocolate. Howe did you now that's my favorite?" Harry asked while biting a piece of the heart. "Because you like things as pure as possible." Draco said. Harry pulled Draco closer to him. And put his lips softly on his lovers. Draco open his mouth wide enough for Harry to put his tong in. He tasted the chocolate on his lover's mouth. Harry tasted even better than normal. He felt Harry's hands caress on his back. Draco put his hands into de ravens hair and pulled him even closer. He felt how Harry puts his hands under his shirt. He felt the light movement of Harry's fingers on his spine. He moved his and started to lightly nibble on Harry's neck. Harry groaned at the sensation of his boyfriends teeth against his neck. He didn't thought he could hold back any longer. He lowered his hands to Draco's tights. Gently his hands moved towards the blonds' groin. The minute Harry's hand touched Draco's member the Slytherien's body stiffens. Harry immediately pulled his hand back. He looked at his pup and saw how Draco's eyes were large whit shock. "Draco?" He said whit a small voice. "Draco I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I should have known better then to do something like that. Please don't hate me." Draco put one finger on Harry's mouth. "Please cub. I know you wouldn't do anything I'm not ready for." He said. "It's just I don't know what I want." I large sigh escapade his lips. "I'm scared of my mind." He continued. "I want this I really do. I want to hold you and kiss you to be inside of you. But every time I think of doing those things whit you I see my father. What if I'm like him? That the only way I can enjoy it is by hurting you. I don't want do that." Draco turned his back to Harry. But Harry locks his hand on Draco's shoulder and turned him back to face him. Gently he cups Draco's cheek. "Draco. I want you to listen to me. You are not ore will ever be your father. The fact you are concern about me is prove enough. You're father is a cold man who is not capable to love somebody. But you. My sweet sweet pup. You're the most loving person I ever met. You loved that little kitten when you were six you loved you're mom. I see how much love you have just by looking at you're paintings." After that he pulled Draco into a bone chorusing hug. "I will wait for you." He whispers in his pup's ear. He kisses the top of Draco's head and pulled him out of bed. "Come one we need to get dressed I'm starving." After that the teens get op and left the room of requirement to get some breakfast.

After breakfast Draco took Harry to Hogs mead for their date. After seeing almost every store in town they went for drinks in the three broomsticks. Afterwards they took a walk towards the castle halfway there the 2 boys had a picnic while looking at the sun set. They stayed while looking at the sky. Draco sat behind his brown haired lover wrapped his arms around him. Harry rested his head against the blonds' chest. "I wish this whout last forever." Harry Whispers. Draco smiled. "But then we will not make any new memories." He answered gently. "And that is what I want to do whit you. Make good memories to replace all the bad ones he gave me." Draco said while pulling his fingers trough Harry's hair. Harry didn't say a word he just turned around and kisses his love until they were both out of breath. He took Draco's head in his hands put a kiss on the boy's forehead and whispers. "I love you to the moon and back." after that he took the slytherines hand and together they walked to the castle. "Ron told me you and him talked" Harry told him after walking in silence for a while. Draco nodded "So he talks to you." Was al he said. "Yhea he apologize for what happened. He told me that he thinks you're really changed and that it's not up to him to tell me who to date." A small smile appears on the brunets face while saying this. "I'm glad where friends again he is like a little brother to me a great pain in the ass but I couldn't live without him." After this revelation they continued walking in silence.

Back in the castle the couple walked up to the Gryffindor common room. Draco always stayed practical glued to Harry's arm when up there. Like always Harry pulled his lover ever closer just to let him know he will always be there. When they entered the room they saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the fire while bickering above a chest board. "pleaaaaaaaas pleaaaaas pleaaaas." They heard Ron beg. "No Ron I'm tired. And you already know you gone to win anyway." The girl responded. Harry smiled while sitting down and pulling Draco on his lap. While Ron was still pounding and Hermione reading one of her schoolbooks. Draco coughs to get the attention of the redhead boy. "If you want I play whit you" he asked whit a small voice. Ron raised a brow but still start ordering his board. "Black or white." He asked. Draco smiled and sat down in front of his love best friend. "Black pleas." Was al he said. Soon the 2 boy's where concentrating completely on the board? Harry smiled this was the first time he saw a game of chest that wasn't immediately won by his friend. Draco was almost as good as Ron but after 2 and a half hours he laid his queen down. "You won." He said to Ron. "Thanks for the game it isn't often that I found somebody who play's let alone beats me." At thins Ron just shrouded his shoulders. "Maybe we can play again?" He asked. "Of course but I bring my one set next time. You're are to stubborn." After this the boy's chook hands. Harry thought it was nice to see the 2 of them get along but he desperately needed his blond in his arms. "Excuse me." He said while putting his arm around Draco's waist. "I think it's time to switch partners again." At this he pointed at Hermione. Ron smiled and walks over to his girlfriend while the 2 boy's left to the 7 floor.

_He was pacing up and down a dark room. He heard them come in but he didn't turns around. "So did you find them?" Ha asked. "Not jet my lord." I silky voice answered. "It appears that they are moving around." "So make sure you are somewhere before they do and wait for them. You babbling baboon." He hist. Slowly he turns around to see the 2 man on their knees in front of him whit their faces down. "I asked you one thing and you still can't manage it? You are a pathetic excuse for a dead eater." Whit a smile on his lips he pointed his wand ad the dark haired wizard. "Crusio." He whispers. The man in front of him cramps up. His face in a mask of pain. But it's not enough he wants his play thing to scream for him so once again he whispers. "Crusio" His victim grabs his chest while screaming. "Lord please." The man begged. Al he did was smile. He turned his head to the other man. "My dear Lucius. Because little Sev hire can't do his job. You take over. Find those dogs for me and maybe just maybe I forgive you for letting you're sun escape." "Yes my lord" The blond stood up and left the room. He lowered himself so hi was eye to eye whit the wizard on the ground. "Now then I have heard that you being a very nutty boy." The other man shivers at the words. "Telling the old coot my plans protecting Harry and Draco. You know you're going to die don't you? But don't worry Sev first I'm going to have some fun whit you." He smiled. Just the thought of what he was going to do to the man was making his cock rock hard. "first how about a kiss?" Sneep lifted his head and spits in his face. "CRUSIO" He yelled after that he grabs the man's hair and kisses him until he tasted blood. "You're gone pay." He said while pulling him up and dragging him to the door._


	9. Chapter 9 Cry

**Another short one bud once again I think it hase to end hire.**

**Once again I'm really sorry that my updates took so long but I just don't have a lot of time and there were a few family issue and I felt really crappy so if I write when I felt like that I whout have killed al my boys and I know you don't want that.**

**This is unbeta so I exuse myself for al the mistakes. But because its taken so long I don't have the nerve to contact my beta's again (blush)**

**I don't own harry potter but I think you know that already**

"Harry! Cub! Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend's worried face.

"Love what's wrong?" The blond asked.

" We need to find Dumbledore. They have Snape." Harry yelled while running out of the room. Draco runs after his lover.

"Cub wait!" he screamed "Who has Sev?" He asked. But Harry didn't hear him.

They run through the hallways. Harry didn't stop running until he was in Dumbledore's office (he knew the password). Whit Draco right behind him.

"Ha Harry, Draco. What's wrong?" The wizard asked.

"I had one of those dreams professor."

Draco looked confused ad Harry's statement. But apparently Dumbledore knows what Harry was talking about. "What happened?" the old wizard asked. Draco saw no twinkle in his eyes. This worried the blond even more.

"He discovered Snape was a spy." Harry explained. "He gave the assignment to Malfoy and he haze Snape. He is still alive and he is going to be for a while but a don't think he is gone enjoin his life. " Draco's head shoot up at this statement.

"How do you know that?" Draco looked at Harry. The Grifoendor just looked at his knee's.

How could he tell Draco about this he was gone think harry was evil to. Harry was shore the blond was going to hate him if he knew of the connection whit Voldemord. He couldn't tell him so Harry did the only thing he could think of he ran. Leaving an upset Draco and a baffled Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Draco wanted to run after his cub. But Dumbledore stopped him.

"Wait. Young Malfoy. I think our Harry need some time to himself." The wizard explains while guiding Draco to the chair in front of his desk.

"Why what's wrong whit him?" Draco asked. "Why does he run for me? Did I do something wrong? Why doesn't he trust me?"

"Hold on my boy one question at the time pleas. I'm an old man remember?" The grey haired wizard responded. Draco let out a sigh.

"Doesn't he trust me? Is he scared that I run to my father?" Draco could feel the lump in his throat while he said this.

Hasn't he proved he loved Harry? He of all people shut know he never do something like that. He loves Him. His thoughts where swirling around in his head.

"Calm down my boy." Dumbledore sat down in front of Draco. "You know you and Harry are a lot alike." Draco frowned at this.

"I'm sorry Sir but how can you compare us. I mean I never met somebody so unlike me as Harry." The blond stated. "He is kind sweet always helping and looking out for others. I on the other hand spend a life time helping and looking out for just myself."

"Now now if that was true you wouldn't be sitting here. No you would serving Voldemort by now." Draco shivers at the Professors statement. "I know for a fact that you loved your mother. And that you love Harry. You stood u for them against that sorry excuse for a man that is your father." The headmaster continues. "So I truly can say you and Harry are alike. You're both whiling to die for your loved ones. You're believe in the good of man. Even whit out experience that good. But sadly enough that are not the only things you're alike. You're fears are the same as well. You both lived you're life trying to live up to the ideal others put up. You as the Malfoy heir and Harry as the boy who lived. When something happened that didn't fit that roll you got punished. So you did everything possible to keep the mask up. While hating the fact people thought you were evil. And that my boy is Harry fear." Dumbledore ended his monolog.

"He thinks he is evil?" Draco questions. "But that's ridiculous!"

"Of course it is." The old man smiled "But you see because of what happened when Harry was a baby he has a connection whit Voldemort. Whenever Voldemort has a strong emotion harry feels it to. And the boy is terrified that if someone knows they gone think he is evil. To be honest it took me forever to convince him that he was not." The wizard said whit a sing.

Draco looked at the older man.

"I need to find him. Before he does something stupid." He said

"I agree. Maybe it's best that you go to the Gryffindor tower first. To find some assistance. "

Draco nodded and left the office. Once out site he started running. When he finely stood in front of the fat lady he realist that he didn't know the password.

"Shit!" He yelled while kicking the wall "In the name of f*cking Merlin! You got to be kidding me!"

"Not that we don't enjoy a Slytherine damaging himself."

"We don't think Harry whoot liked it when his boyfriend came back to him wounded."

Draco heard 2 almost identical voices behind him.

Finally something good happened.

"Fred, George. I never thought I would say this but. I'm sooooo glad to see you both."

The 2 red headed boy's looked at each other worried.

"Did something."

"Happened to harry?" they said.

It's hard to explain. He ran from the hade masters office after he told him about a dream he had." Draco stuttered.

Fred eye's widened. Remembering the last dream Harry hade about their father. And how Harry was a mess. Believing that he was evil and what not.

"We got to find him" George said voicing Fred's concerns.

"We will find him faster if we split up. Draco you take the dungeons the first floor and the outside. George floors 2 3 and 4. I will take 5 and higher." Fred delegated.

Draco and George just nodded before leaving.

Fred already knew the first pleas where he was gone look for Harry. Whit a certain step he left to the owlery if Harry wasn't there he whout go to the astronomy tower.

20 minutes later in the astronomy tower.

Fred saw Harry sitting on the window. "Hey little one." Fred say while walking towards Harry.

Harry looks up at the boy called his brother. "Hey" He whispered. Fred saw the tears in the smaller boy's eyes. "So you gone tell me what's the matter? Or you just wane sit hire?" Fred asked while pulling the brunet in to a hug. The boy next to him start crying.

"He is going to hate me." The boy said between cry's.

"Now why do you say things like that? That boy adores you. Everybody sees it." Fred responded.

"Draco is gone think I'm evil. That I'm like HIM! I not only see what he does I feel it in every part of my body. I can't stop it." Harry crawled deeper into his brothers lap. Fred just pulled the fragile boy closer to his body. While he comfort the boy he called his brother.

"George! Find Draco and bring him to the astronomy tower Harry needs him." 5 minutes later he heard his brother responding. "I have find Draco where almost there."

"Don't worry Harry everything is gone be all right." Fred told de mess in his arms. 15 minutes past while Harry was crying into Fred's lap. Then Draco came running through the door followed by the second part of the twins.

Draco immediately runs towards the other twin and his lover. He pulled Harry of the redheads lap into his own. He started to rock his lover back and forth. While doing this tears were falling from the blonds eyes.

"Don't you ever run from me again. Do you hear me?" Draco mumbled in Harry's hair. The brunette just clings onto Draco's shoulders.

In the mean time Fred stood up and walk to his brother. When he stood next to George he tried to take his hand. But George pulled his hand away from his. "We need to talk" Was al George said. After that he turned and walked away closing his mind from his brother.

**ok quistion what do you guys want to read first? what happens between draco and Harry ore what happens to George and Fred ? i'm gone make a poll and after a week the coupel whit the most votes whil be first. ps pleas R&R its amazing what it does for my writers blok. cookies for evry body who stik whit this story. even whit the long waits and the horid spelling**


	10. I need help and bad

Hi my FF readers I need help I need a beta I have one but she is really busy and whit the mistakes I make it can't hurt to have an extra checkup.

What do I need in a beta?

**Somebody who has patient's whit my slow updating and horrid spelling**

**Somebody who at least likes my story a little**

**Somebody who is really good in English**

So please help me.

I want you all know that I'm also trying to write a Buffy harry on shot (just a plot bunny that whootend leave my head) so if you wanted to beta that to I whoot thank you on my knees and feed you cookies


End file.
